gary_gears_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Circuit Falls
The City of Circuit Falls is the main setting of the Gary Gears series and the most scientifically advanced city in the The Coalition of United Human Unions. standing tall and proud right in the center of the wreckage of The Wasteland, Circuit Falls is the most heavily populated and financially prosperous city in all of Haven County. It's governed by The Circuit Falls Senate and guarded by The Circuit Falls Police Department. It also home to Gary Gears and his friends. Town History Founded in 1857 by a group of frantic gold prospectors, Circle Falls was a popular hotspot for the search for gold, diamonds, and other valuables. It's became famous the frontier over for it's wealth and high socialite living. By 1859, Circle Falls was easily the richest city in Haven County. With it's legalized gambling, saucy puppet shows, and high-class opera and theater, it became a veritable hub of entertainment and excitement. Unfortunately, this prosperity eventually came to a screeching halt in 1871 when the town's once plentiful gold and diamond caches dried up, leaving the town with virtually nothing. Circle Falls fell on hard times. As such, most men turned to crime. By 1880, the town had become a hotbed for outlaw activity. Circle Falls, once famous for it's wealth and fun-loving nature, was now famous as a hub of criminals and bounty hunters. Money in Circle Falls could only be gained from illicit activities such as robbery or shooting the people trying to gain money from robbery. Things would start looking up for Circle Falls in 1914, when several great inventors and scientists would reach their full potential within the city limits, creating amazing new inventions which helped sparked the budding Industrial Revolution. The town's wealth skyrocketed as new inventions and creations came from it everyday. The town began holding scientific conventions and events to showcase it's budding scientific community. It's surplus of great inventors earned it the title of "City Of The Future" from it's tourist board. Circle Falls' fantastic new reputation led many prominent scientists throughout the years to visit the town, many of them opting to donate their DNA to the Circle Falls Museum of Science for scientific research. By 1960, the Cold War had escalated to the point where nuclear war seemed almost inevitable, so the greatest minds of Circle Falls crafted an elaborate plan for survival. They would construct a massive radiation-proof dome in the event of a nuclear war, protecting the city and it's inhabitants. Washington DC commissioned one of these domes as well, but was turned down due to "financial reasons." On the dark day of January 29th 1964, nuclear war erupted after tensions between the Soviets raised to a horrifying boiling point. Circle Falls was protected from the massive nuclear conflict by it's massive dome, but the rest of known civilization was completely destroyed. The coming decades would prove incredibly difficult for the city of Circle Falls, supplies once taken for granted like food, water and terrible doo-wop boy bands were now scarce and had to be rationed accordingly. The outside world had become completely soaked in radiation and would remain that way for the next century. In 1984, an angry and restless faction of survivors became fed up with living in the domed city, and escaped through the town's ancient empty mine shafts, which were sealed off shortly after. What initially seemed like a disheartening rebellion eventually proved to be a blessing in disguise, as a good quarter of the city's population had escaped, freeing up the flow of resources and allow the population to grow at slow, steady levels. For more information on the fate of the escaping tribe of human survivors, please see our article on: Wastelanders. By the year 20064, the massive radioactive fallout coating the world had finally disappeared, making the environment livable again. The population of Circle Falls spread out across all of Haven County. Rebuilding several of the surrounding cities, such as Steelport and Nekropolis. A difficult task, given the surrounding mutated population. The new governmental body that controlled these cities became known as The Coalition of United Human Unions. With resources now so plentiful they were virtually unlimited, re-population became the #1 priority. One way that was accomplished was with cloning, using the DNA of several prominent historical figures and the scientists who donated their samples, many woman were inseminated with their artificial DNA, the clones were bred with the rest of the human population. In some rare biological anomalies, the descendants of these clones can take on an exact likeness to them. (See: Doctor Tesla, Doctor Edison, Principal Einstein.) The year 2199 gave birth to the very first mechanical beings. Clunky, beautiless, and incapable of higher thought, these robots were built with the intention of fulfilling certain menial industrial tasks. The use and acquisition of these robots became so widespread that by 2207, the entire industrial workforce of Circle Falls was replaced by robots. In honor of the town's explosion in robotic progress, the city was renamed Circuit Falls. In the year 2213, the Circuit Falls Militia commissioned the creation of several hundred (eventually thousands) of automated robotic drones designed for combat. The public reaction to this was very poor, and in response the Circuit Falls Senate passed a law requiring all robots to follow The Three Laws Of Robotics. Except for the military drones, which were quietly exempted from the law. By the turn of the twenty-fourth century, the very first sentient robots were created in a collaborative effort by Doctor Edison and Doctor Tesla. This lead to massive changes in the way humanity viewed robots, and the way robotics worked. Several new scientists entered the field, and a new industry of sentient robots was born. Asimov High, once a human school, had now become a school exclusively for sentient robots. Circuit Falls is now home to the adventures of Gary Gears and his companions. Life in Circuit Falls has never been easier, even with Dr. Tesla's constant plots to take the city over. Places of Interest * Asimov High * Edison Tower * Susan Calvin Highschool * The Powell and Donovan Coffee Shop * Westside * The Waterfront * The Outskirts Trivia * Circuit Falls is the home to several recording breaking achievements, including "World's Largest Pizza" "World's Fastest Car" and seven different "World's Fattest Men." Four of them died of heart disease, two of them died of organ failure, and one of sudden ninja assassination. * Circuit Falls is home to several lakes and ponds. None of which have ever caught on fire. Chew on it, Nekropolis! * Circuit Falls is made of four different boroughs - Westside (sometimes called West Circuit Falls), Downtown, Central Square, and The Market District. Category:Locations